


Halloween isn't so bad

by AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Meeting, F/F, Halloween Costumes, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/pseuds/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do
Summary: Alternating Sanvers meeting during a halloween party, three years before canon meeting.





	Halloween isn't so bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Just wanted to add a little halloween flavor into the fandom, tho I didn't nail it at all xD Came up with this in the past few days so be gentle with me. I apologize for the mistakes.  
> Hope you'll enjoy :)

Alex ignored the top 20 upbeat music remixed with shitty halloween songs and rolled her eyes as Davis, if his name was really Davis, dressed up as skeleton in a suit tried to say something in her ear once more. His warm and drunk breath tickled her in a horrible way and she resisted the urge to smack his face covered of cheap makeup down on the bar. Considering she had been arrested a month ago, Alex decided to play it safe and simply glared at the man, trying to let him know that she wasn't interested.

"Come on, baby. We had fun last time. Just one last dance." Davis slurred.

Alex's eyes got wide open at the implication and then squinted, trying to recall the brunet in front of her. Maybe there was a chance she had danced with him, but tonight she was not in the mood. Ever since she spent half a night in the small cell of the NYPD, she had slowed down her party days.

She didn't even know why she was here again at this club. Oh right, Kara had insisted for them to go out for Halloween. Her sister was laughing happily in the crowd with her friends and Kara had tried to pull her with them but the eldest had prefered to stay behind and scan the crowd instead. But right now, the nuisance was right there by her side.

"Listen, man. I'll go straight to the point. I'm not interested tonight and I'll probably won't be ever again. So, do us both a favor and leave me alone." Alex decided to say bluntly, tipping her drink toward him, pretending to toast him.

She got up to leave but Davis held her back, turning her around. Alex frowned and easily blocked him, using her very fresh training. She pushed the child-man back and he fell on his stool, dumbfounded. Alex didn't wait for a reply before walking away promptly, drink still in hand. No way she would let that one go, hell she already needed a refill.

Looking back to make sure Davis wasn't following her, Alex gasped as she bumped into a smaller woman with dark hair. _So much for reflexes_ , she thought as her drink fell on the cop costume.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Alex apologized, swiping ineffectively the sticky liquid with her hand.

Alex looked up into dark brown eyes when the woman cleared her throat. Alex blushed, realizing her hand had been on her chest. The olive-skin woman smirked at her and grabbed her wrist softly, pulling it away.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I just ran away from a creep and here I am touching your...your..." Alex shook her head, cutting off her rambling.

She blinked, mesmorized when the woman laughed shortly, two deep dimples showing up. The fake cop then frowned, looking past Alex's shoulders.

"What kind of creep are we talking about?" she asked, tipping her head to the side.

Alex's head followed her movement, feeling a weird sensation in her chest as the woman's deep and clear voice hit her ears. After a moment of silence, Alex looked down, embarassed and hid her hands in the pockets of her green surgeon's costume.

"The regular wouldn't take no for an answer kind. I handled it." Alex answered.

The woman hummed and stepped back toward the secluded area, opening the bathroom door. Alex wished she was in there, away from all the noises and embarassment. The brunette grabbed a good size of paper and wiped as much as she could the alcohol on her blue button-shirt.

"I hope that wasn't a rental?" Alex said, biting the inside of her cheek and pointing her costume.

The woman smiled and shook her head, a strand of her beautiful hair falling off her tight bun. Alex was surprised with herself for wanting to push it behind her ear. She forced her hands to rest on the stethoscope around her neck instead.

"It's not. It's the real thing actually." she told her, leaning toward her as if she was telling a secret "I got an hour left on duty."

Alex opened her mouth and took a step back.

"Oh! I'm...okay. I'm really sorry." Alex apologized again, scratching her forehead with her thumb. "And what are you doing here, officer..."

"Sawyer." the cop answered "Maggie Sawyer. And I'm just looking out for someone."

Alex swallowed the paranoia as to why a cop was in the club tonight and nodded.

"Same." she shrugged "My little sister, the old school cowgirl over there insisted that I came and is out there...convincing everyone to do the train?" Alex frowned, watching Kara guide the crowd and cheering them on.

Maggie laughed and Alex smiled softly at that, looking back toward her.

"She's cute for a human puppy." she commented.

Alex crossed her arms over chest and smiled at Maggie, resisting the need to scoff at the word human. There was something there, gnawing at her to know more about the cop. The night after her arrest, after her meeting with Hank Henshaw and the tour at the DEO, Alex had went to bed with questions in her head. Questions she had before but never dared to linger on them. Panic and years of pushing her feelings down didn't stop her that night.

And standing there in the lousy club in front of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, Alex realized that her suspicions were right. She felt a grand sense of relief washed over her. Countless nights of not understand men and herself making sense. She didn't have all the answers yet but she at least felt a little less lost. But losing herself in those ebony eyes was more than tempting. A temptation she had felt before but had never persued.

"Look, I still feel bad about ruining your uniform, but I do know great tricks to deal with alcohol stains." Alex explained half-confident, half-nervous "What do you say if I, um, if we go back to my place so I can fix this."

Maggie seemed stunned by Alex's proposition, her stance faltering, leaning against the wall beside her. Alex's eyes grew and her hands flew around, panic settling in.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't...it's not what I meant. Maybe I did...I...you know what, forget what I just said. I'm an idiot." Alex rambled with a self despicating laugh.

"Hey, hey, relax." Maggie reassured her with a smile and soft eyes "You did nothing wrong. You just surprised me here. How about you tell me your name?"

Alex exhaled loudly and finally looked up, Maggie waiting expectedly. Alex shook her head, her freshly cut jaw length hair getting out of the way.

"I probably should have lead with that." Alex replied with a shy chuckle "I'm Alex. Alex Danvers."

Maggie grinned at that and nodded appreciatively.

"Alright, Danvers. I don't know how many drinks you had but I'd be happy to walk you home." Maggie told her with a kind voice.

Alex frowned and took a step back, scoffing.

"I'll have you know I'm not drunk. I just...wanted to be...nice." Alex retorted, confused and not used to this feeling.

She just wanted to spend a bit more time with the tiny cop, why was it so hard? Maggie's lips were thin, either to hide a smile or a retort.

"Do you need me to walk a straight line, officer?" Alex added sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Maggie snorted at that and looked up at her, taking a second to think. They stood in silence, studying each other. Alex couldn't help but think about how beautiful the cop looked under the colorful spotlights and wondered how much more beautiful she'd look in the bright light of her kitchen.

"That won't be necessary." Maggie finally said before tipping her head back "You're cute when you're upset."

"I'm not!" Alex said indignantly, feeling the blush spreading up her neck.

Maggie hooked her thumbs in her belt and shrugged, slowly smirking. Alex didn't recall ever finding someone this attractive in her long lonely life. It made her mouth go dry and she wished she had another drink in hand. Something strong.

"Alright then. I'm not in the mood to pay for a dry cleaner anyway. Do you need to talk to your sister?" the cop asked.

Alex nodded briefly and stood still when Maggie leaned into her, the music getting annoyingly louder.

"I gotta talk to my partner. We meet out front?" Maggie pratically yelled in her ear, squeezing her arm.

Alex did her best to cover the shiver, Maggie's musky and fresh parfume envading her nostrils, the lone strand of her dark brown hair tickling the tip of her nose. Alex cleared her throat as Maggie removed her hand, making her feel warm and cold at the same time. She nodded and turned around, swaying through the crowd when a hand grabbed her and pulled her in. Alex rolled her eyes as Davis tried to keep his eyes open.

"That wasn't cool, babe. Come on, dance with me." he whined like a kicked puppy.

Alex was about to tell him off when she felt a smaller and warm hand at the small of her back. She felt Maggie standing by her side and ignored the flicker in her heart as the cop slowly pushed Davis down on his stool.

"Sit down, buddy, she's with me." Maggie replied with a curt smile, signaling the bartender to cut him off.

Alex swallowed the wave of desire, curling her fingers into fists to stop herself from reaching out to Maggie. Okay, that feeling was definitely new. Maggie swiftly grabbed her hand without even looking at her and pulled her through the mass of people dancing and cheering loudly. Alex looked down at their joined hands, her eyes wide and her heart beating fast. They came to a stop of front of the stairs leading to the bigger dancefloor and Maggie turned toward her, leaning in again to be heard.

"Hey, sorry about that. I'm sure you would have handle him but I thought you could use a break." the cop explained.

Alex looked down with the tiniest smile, not used to like it when somebody came to her rescue. She was an independant woman and she didn't need anyone.

"You're right, but thank you." Alex reassured her, squeezing softly Maggie's arm like she had done before.

Except now, she just felt the cop's muscle and my god, how could such a tiny woman have such strong arms? Alex struggled with the images swirling through her mind, fighting the urge to run away, like she had done before.

"I'll go talk to my sister." Alex announced, walking up the stairs promptly.

She looked around for a black cowboy hat and bright pink plaid, trying to hear her sister's laugh through the noise. She finally caught up with Kara, the girl laughing into a smaller man's shoulder.

"Alex!!!" her sister welcomed her happily "This is Winn! He work with me at Catco! He's so nice with me. Winn, this is my not so scary sister." Kara said, bumping Alex's cheek with her finger at each word.

The woman glared at the duo to prove her little sister wrong and grabbed Kara's hand, pulling her away from Winn who quickly looked away, worried. If she didn't know Kara's alien biology like the back of her hand, she would have thought her sister was drunk.

"Kar, I made a friend and I'm going home, okay? You'll be okay on your own?" Alex asked, ready to drop her plans for her sister.

The blonde shook her head and laughed, surprised. She lifted a hand and slowly pressed it against Alex's forehead.

"I'll be fine, Alex, but what about you? Are you okay? I didn't see you make a friend since high school." Kara replied.

Alex rolled her eyes and pushed Kara's hand away.

"I have friends from college, sis." she retorted vaguely.

Kara sipped on her cocktail and looked at her knowingly.

"You criticize them all, Alex." Kara noted.

Alex lifted her hands up and shrugged.

"It's my way to care. Whatever, Kar. I'm leaving my jacket in the lobby, you're taking it before walking home, you hear me?"

It was the blonde's turn to roll her eyes.

"But I don't need it, Alex" she whined "Your leather jacket will ruin my cowgirl outfit anyway."

"Kara, don't think I didn't hear your friends calling you crazy when they saw your jeans short and thin flannel. I know it sucks, but you gotta keep up appearances, you know that." Alex added softly, whispering.

Kara looked away, even more annoyed now but nodded briefly, accepting her sister's coupon for the lobby.

"Don't come back to me in a week with a runny nose, complaining you're sick." Kara replied before kissing Alex's cheek "Have fun with your friend and don't scare them away with your horror movies."

Alex smiled and rolled her eyes, scanning Kara's friends once more. Satisfied and reassured, she walked back down the first floor and quickly left the place.

She sighed, welcoming the silence and swearing against the breeze. Alex stopped, leaning against the brick wall, rubbing her arms as she looked at Maggie, crouching in front of the patrol's car window. Alex bit her lips, her eyes following the line of her blue pants up to her belt. The cuffs were there at her back and her gun tucked safely in it holster.  

The tall woman cleared her throat when Maggie looked back at her with a grin, two fingers at her temple saluting her. Alex looked away for a second and waited for the cop to be done talking with her partner, the black man shaking his head and fist bumping Maggie. The brunette eventually pulled back with a navy jacket in hand and tapped the side of the car.

Alex waved to the man and frowned, thinking he was familiar. The patrol car disappeared out of her sight before she could dwell on it, flashes of the night she was arrested coming back in her mind.

"Hey, ready to go?" Maggie asked her, pulling her out of her head.

She nodded and approached her, starting to walk down the street.

"Hey, the person you were looking out for? Are they okay?" Alex questioned, recalling Maggie's reason to be there at the club.

The woman hesitated before smiling up at her. Alex looked away or else she would have started counting the stars in the brunette's eyes.

"Yeah. She's good apparently."

Alex shivered, wincing at the cold and the wind cursing through her thin surgeon costume. Maggie laughed and walked closely to her.

"You cold by any chance?" she teased.

The tall woman grumbled and buried her hands in the pocket of her thin pants. She frozed and then melted when Maggie stopped her, swirling her cop coat around her shoulders. Maggie tugged the jacket securily and Alex looked down at her, her eyes tracing her full lips.

"Where are you from?" the cop asked with amusement in her eyes.

Alex shook herself out of her daze as they started walking again, crossing the street.

"Midvale." she answered shortly with a half-fond, half-sad smile, thinking back of her hometown.

"California girl." sang Maggie, nudging her shoulder softly. "If you get cold this easily, why didn't you bring a jacket?"

Alex scoffed, hiding her nose into the collar of Maggie's coat. How did this woman smell this good?

"I don't get cold easily, okay? I had one. My favorite leather jacket actually, but my sister didn't bring one so I left it behind." Alex explained.

The woman turned the corner, causing the cop to fasten her steps to catch up to her.

"Ah, I see. You're the big sister. That was sweet of you." Maggie commented.

Alex shrugged. It was not sweet. It's what her mom and her dad taught her to do.

"Let's talk about something else, "Alex suggested as they approached her building. "Halloween as a cop, do you hate it?"

Maggie chuckled as they entered the warm building. They reached the elevator and got inside promptly before the door close.

"As a kid, I used to love the holiday, it's a huge thing in my family." Maggie said with sadness "But now, people wear cop uniforms for fun, throwing everybody off. Others are axes murderer and we gotta stay on our toes. School tours talking to kids about safety can be excruciating as well. But it's all part of the job.''

Alex leaned back on the wall, smiling at Maggie, at her pride. Her badge against her chest was gleaming as much as Maggie's eyes. The cop turned to her with a laugh.

"But you have no idea how many prank calls we got today. Fake blood is always a nice touch. The one on your shirt as well, doctor." Maggie said, smirking and winking at her.

Alex was glad they had reached her floor or else she would have embarassingly squeal or something. She pratically ran out of the elevator, forcing herself to slow down her steps as she turned the corner, facing her apartment. She pushed the door opened and turned around to invite Maggie in. Alex choked on her breath when the cop tugged off the band wrapped around her hair, letting them fall past her shoulders.

Alex busied herself, clicking the lights on, walking into the kitchen. She ignored Kara's abondant halloween decorations and the biggest pumpkin she had ever seen on the counter.

"You moving out of the city?" she heard Maggie ask her.

The woman looked around the open loft, boxes with her name on them everywhere.

"Um, no. My sister had her eyes set on this apartment the moment I signed the lease. I got a new job so I'm moving between the end of the city and the national park. Kara will then move in here." Alex told the cop.

Maggie hummed and rejoined Alex by the sink.

"You're an awfully good sister, Alex." Maggie told her, leaning on the counter.

Alex swallowed, noticing how different it was to have Maggie up close like this in her kitchen rather than in a noisy club. She had been right, she was even more beautiful. Specially with her hair down like this. She wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

"Do you want something to drink?" Alex managed to ask.

Maggie looked down at her watch and grinned.

"Well, I'm officially off duty, so yeah."

Alex was happy to distract herself with the task but nearly dropped the bottles when she turned around and caught Maggie unbuttoning her shirt. Her back was facing her and the muscles of shoulder blades almost made her drool. But what killed her the most was the contrast of her beautiful olive skin against the white tank top.

"Um, here" Alex numbly said, giving Maggie her beer while she gulped down a few sips of her own.

"Oh, thanks." Maggie smiled at her and grabbed the bottle, their skin grazing as the brunette let her badge fall down on the counter.

Alex grabbed the cop's shirt and was surprised by the solid material. She pushed it in the sink, opening the water and grabbed the soap.

"So, any reason for the surgeon costume?'' Maggie asked with a hint of a smile in her voice.

Alex looked down and gulped in shame.

"Well, I'm wearing it ironically really because I failed med school." Alex announced with a shrug.

She felt Maggie coming around the counter, closing off the tap.

"I'm sorry, Alex. It sucks. I'm sure you worked your ass off and did your best."

Alex shook her head and wiped her hands on a towel.

"That's the thing, Maggie. I spend so much time struggling, partying and wasting my life, I did not give my best."

Maggie pushed Alex's hair behind her ear, startling the woman, her wide eyes looking down at her.

"Or maybe you're just too hard with yourself." Maggie said softly. "Listen, I can't just stand there and not be honest with you."

Alex frowned at that and pulled back, uncertain of what Maggie had to say. She crossed her arms over her chest, as if it would protect her from the truth.

"A month ago, I was on duty when we received a call for a possible DUI. When we arrived on scene, there was this woman tripping her way over to her car. I had to arrest her." Maggie told her with apologizing eyes "I had to arrest you, Alex."

Alex opened her mouth and closed it. She tried to wrap her mind around the newfound fact. She knew a lot of things had happened that night, but she did not expect this.

"I understand if you want me to leave, Alex, but I won't apologize for doing it. You had your keys in hand, you could have hurt yourself or someone else." Maggie continued, taking a step toward her.

Alex stepped back once more, lifting a hand up, not ready to be touched.

"So, what was this, tonight? You were checking up on me? Making sure I wouldn't be an idiot again and that I wasn't a public danger?" Alex asked slowly, confused.

Maggie shook her head, frowning.

"No, I was worried about you. That night, you were so sad and upset. In the cell, you were nonchalant and didn't even care what would happen to you. And then, that man came in, in the middle of the night, getting you out." Maggie explained "For weeks, I tried to retrace your steps, to make sure you were okay and possibly getting help."

Alex sighed loudly, her head hanging low. Her fingers curled around her arms.

"I'm not mad, Maggie. I...you did the right thing. It was the kick in the ass that I needed. I want to say that I wouldn't have drive that night, that I would have sleep off in my car but the truth is, I don't know." Alex admitted, shaking her head. "So, thank you, Officer Sawyer, for stopping me before it was too late."

Maggie grinned at that and nodded, almost laughing at hers and Alex's similar stance.

"It's the first time someone thanks me for arresting them." Maggie joked, dimples in place.

Alex half-laughed, half-shrieked as Maggie took a step closer.

"Well, it does help when the cop looks like you." Alex murmured.

Maggie squinted at her and smiled softly, the distance between them closing even more.

"Like what?" Maggie replied in the same tone.

Alex let her arms fall down by her sides, a hand on the counter and the other on the island. Her thumb nervously scratched off a piece of the paint as she shrugged and bit the inside of her cheek.

"I don't know...like a badass angel maybe." Alex mumbled.

Maggie laughed sweetly at that and Alex groaned, hiding her face in her hands. Maggie pulled them away.

"Was that an halloween joke, Danvers?" Maggie chuckled and sighed happily.

Alex rolled her eyes and swayed on her feet, her hands back on the surfaces supporting her.

"It was not." she retorted, wincing "It was an attempt at a compliment."

Maggie got quiet and looked down to Alex's lips. Alex's heart was threatening to come out of her chest as she leaned down but suddenly the power was cut off, all lights shutting down.

Alex instinctively grabbed Maggie's arm, sighing as the woman laughed, laying her head against her shoulder for a second. The cop reached for her flashlight while Alex retrieved her cellphone, opening the lamp app.

"I probably should go check this out." Maggie said, reaching for her badge.

Alex stopped her, grabbing her hands and locking her body against the counter with her hips.

"I thought you were off duty. Anyway the super is probably on his way down right now because this happens every year on Halloween. Kids being kids and all that." Alex mumbled in the dark.

Maggie smirked at her and accepted defeat.

"Do you have candles around here or a lantern?" the cop asked.

"Yeah, I guess it's a good thing my sister is a proud member of bath and body works." the woman commented.

Alex reluctantly pulled away, shoving the light of her phone over the drawer beside the oven. She grabbed the matches and opened the farthest cabinet. Rolling her eyes at the halloween themed candles, she pulled them down and light them up. She did the same with the one in the pumpkin, adding an eery ambiance that would spook her sister.

They moved toward the living room and pushed the piles of paper away from the coffee table, the candles taking their place. Alex kneeled in front of the fireplace and moved the woods around, rolling balls of papers between them. She took a matche and set fire to the whole thing.

"Let me guess, you were totally a girl scout as a kid." Maggie teased.

Once satisfied with her fire, Alex turned around with a smirk. It slowly fainted as she watched Maggie under the brief flame's light. The woman was sitting on the floor, leaning back against the couch, a knee up and her elbow resting on it. She was effortlessly beautiful and hot.

"So, what do we do now? Tell each other horror stories?" Maggie suggested with a grin.

Alex laughed shortly and awkwardly walked on her knees, not wanting to crawl and look ridiculous, but she tripped anyway and fell face first into Maggie's lap. She was so mortified she wanted to die as Maggie's laugh rang around the apartment. Alex leaned up on her hands, rolling off of her and mumbled incoherent self-threat. Maggie eventually grabbed Alex's face, lifting it up to meet her eyes.

"You're beautiful, Alex Danvers, you know that?" she whispered, her mouth inches away for hers.

Alex didn't move, leaning back on her elbows, blinking and mouth agape. Maggie finally connected their lips and Alex felt like the stars were finally aligned. Maggie's lips were soft and full, moving so perfectly against hers. Alex felt sparks in her chest and goosebumps on her arms. She pushed Maggie's hair away and pulled her down at the same time, deepening the kiss.

They sighed in each other's mouths and Maggie put a hand on Alex's shoulders, initiating her to lay down as she climbed into her lap. Alex blinked once more when Maggie pulled back, undoing her belt. The move sent her into a daze she didn't want to wake up from. Maggie licked her lips as Alex hesitantly put her hands on her hips, her thumbs slipping past that damn tank top.

"Is it me or Halloween isn't so bad anymore?" Alex stuttered as Maggie laughed and leaned down, kissing her once more.

Alex moaned into her mouth, pulling the cop closer. She tipped her head to the side, slipping her tongue between Maggie's lips to caress her own. Alex lost control of her body, her hands roaming Maggie's back.

Just as the light came back on, taking Alex by surprise, she accidently kicked the coffee table, causing the candles to roll down on the carpet. Both women stood still for a second until the carpet caught fire. They both jumped on their feet and Alex ran to the cupboard under the sink, retrieving the fire extinguisher. Maggie grabbed it and ripped off the pin, spraying and turning off the fire.

"Thank you, Officer, but I had this." Alex exhaled, her hands on her hips.

Maggie rolled her eyes at her, putting the tank down.

"Sooo, what do we do now?" Alex asked, scratching the back of her head "Wanna do a horror movie marathon, eat pizza and candies?"

Maggie smiled at her and chuckled, fisting the surgeon's shirt, pulling Alex in.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute, Danvers. Yeah, we'll do just that and after, maybe we could continue where we left off." the cop said, standing on her tiptoe to kiss her.

Alex looked at her go as Maggie walked up to the counter to get her cellphone. She was lucky indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to hear your thoughts!!


End file.
